Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse
by c.jamous
Summary: the third installment of the series of movie , Apocalypse is a rich in events movie , will have many short chapters, hope you enjoy it . i advise you listen to the below music while reading it will help a lot " youtu . be /h3OpppJvbSs" remove the spaces to work
1. Arrival

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 1 : On the Way **

_As the ship drift in hyperspace , a clock in the control room show us a decreasing number . a personnel is walking look at the clock , and then walk away . _

_Weir getting out of her chamber , smiling , Atlantis appear next to her ._

Atlantis: you seem to have joy in you today

Weir: we are almost there few more days

_A weird sound is heard in the city , everyone stop and look scared. _

Weir: Atlantis ?

Atlantis : nothing wrong from my end , this was not from the ship

Weir: a sound? In hyperspace ?

Atlantis: it look like something big happened that propagated into the wormhole

Weir: and what is big enough to do that?

Atlantis: a supernova.

Weir: Atlantis , do a system check for me please, let us make sure everything is ok .

Atlantis : already done everything is ok

_Weir entering the command center , talking _

Weir: this is weir, report.

Personnel : everything is fine and in normal conditions.

Weir: why does it feel we are missing something .

Atlantis : I don't know , but everything is ok

_As they are talking , Dr strange appear next to weir in a faded form. _

Strange : Dr weir, I am afraid I don't have much time , you need stop hyperspace now .

Weir: strange? How ?

Strange : listen to me you have no time, stop hyperspace .

_Weir look at Atlantis for a moment , _

Strange : Dr , look at the clock , drop from hyperspace or you will be stuck

_Weir look at the clock and then yell drop hyperspace NOW._

_As Atlantis drop from hyperspace , we see the city emerge as a huge light from a supernova is seen in the horizon _

Weir: is it coming to us?

Atlantis: no moving away.

Weir : systems report.

Strange: Dr , listen to me , I don't have much time , you need to find us , look for the light at the end . trust the light dr .

_As he say these words, he disappear. _

_Weir look at the clock still stopped. They look at each-other , no words is said .as the scene move to the next chapter. _


	2. Supernova

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 2 : Supernova**

_As the ship move slowly in space , we see a planet nearby shattered by the supernova it seem , but still holding as a planet , it is far from Atlantis, but still in reach . _

Atlantis : why we dropped from hyperspace?

Weir: what was the last reading we had on the clock the last time we checked it?

Atlantis : 3 days , why ?

Weir: look again

_Atlantis look at the clock displaying almost a month_

Atlantis : how?

Weir: it is strange I have this theory that we were moving away from the target , the further we get close in hyperspace .

Atlantis : that doesn't make sense , not even physics wise.

Weir: there is nothing that make sense in this reality Atlantis , I have learned that by now . 

Weir : that supernova messed something I am sure , or fixed something I don't know how we were able to communicate with dr strange, in this reality , he seem the one from our old reality .

Atlantis : I don't know how to answer that , but since we cant go to hyperspace , how you suggest we go to that planet.

Weir: I don't know for now , let us head for that planet at the moment , let us scan and see if it is habitable .. and how he was not destroyed by the supernova. ?

Atlantis: my sensors don't show much damage on the surface , the debris seem to be from many ships that all got destroyed around the planet.

Weir: any survivors?

_Atlantis nod her head negative. _

Weir: can we scan the debris? Like understand what ship they are ? kind ? type?

Atlantis : not sure what we will find after such epic force, but I can try to see if there is a distinct signature

Weir: meanwhile , deploy sensors to that planet , I want to know what is in there so special that it survived , maybe we get more answers.

_As weir was talking a personnel inform her : _

Personnel : they are awake .

_Weir look at Atlantis and we see her walking fast out of the command center. _

Atlantis : they have been out almost 3 years now , and they wake so sudden.

Weir: why I have this feeling that this , all this is connected.

Atlantis : I agree , just the dots are so far away , we cant just link them together.

_As weir approach the Asgard , she look at him and ask _

Weir: this is commander weir , captain of this ship , Atlantis. Are you able to speak?

Asgard : yes.

Weir: good , what is your name ? and how you got aboard our ship.

Asgard : I am Loki.

_Everyone look scared for a time , and look at each other as Loki continue to speak._

_Loki : we was trapped on the planet you was on last time , we barely had time , and energy to escape through transportation . but our transport had a malfunction , we all got injured in the process. _

Weir: why you was trapped there?

Loki : we was on our way home , but our sensors detected an anomaly on the planet in question .

Weir: what anomaly you mean?

Loki : a distress call , normally we don't even try to contact the humans , but the source was not human , we stopped to investigate the signal, it was energy of the forth life type .

Weir: what is forth life type?

Loki: a celestial

Weir: a celestial ? you mean GOD like?

Loki : you can say that! . but as soon as we dropped from hyperspace , our ship got attacked instantly near the planet we escaped in a pod to the planet , they were searching for us for days , till you arrived. We saw the opportunity

Weir: how did you know we wont kill you like them?

Loki : you bare not their bionical signature , we had no choice.

Weir: the Loki I know spend his life experimenting on Humans, to adjust the degradation in the physiology of your race.

Loki: I did no such thing. How did you know about our degradation in physiology

Weir: let us leave this for now .

Loki: are you now … gona kill us ?

Weir: thinking about this , but no , what you expect from us?

Loki : I don't know I hoped we could become friends.

Weir: I don't know either for now , just recover we will talk again soon.

_The chapter fade as a very thrilling music play in the background , and the camera fade on Atlantis getting close to the debris around the planet. _


	3. Life Hope and Destiny

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 3: Life … Hope … and Destiny **

_As the ship approach the planet, weir is anxious about the Asgard and watching them on a monitor. _

Weir: they are a mystery in this reality as well , I don't think we can trust them easily like this.

Atlantis: I am keeping them under surveillance, and the team is fixing the sensors in the damaged areas, I should be 100 % soon.

Weir: good to know , but since we both stuck together , either they will try something funny , or they will plan something funny for later.

Atlantis : I induced a tracker in there blood stream , I am able to monitor them all the time .

_As weir walk out of the room , into a big hall with Atlantis , she head into a bar that have a tablet , she hold the tablet with her hand but the tablet slip and as she try to keep it from falling … the table glass break in her hands… she look shocked. Atlantis is shocked as well. _

_As the scene go back and we see Weir Hand….. it is bleeding … a Replicator is Bleeding blood._

_In the deep space , the camera take us to a planet , some kind of priest is standing on a hill below him , there is a big city , we see people standing but they are robbing and killing each other , like madness has come to them , 2 young men , standing looking at all this , one of them decide to join the rest_

_The other one just yelling at him to back , the priest raise his hands, the earth shake , as it shake and open it swallowed most of the town , people coming down , turn to skeleton , like possessed demons , trying to crawl back of the pit but cant. _

_The friend that decided to join the others in robbing , fell as well as his friend watched, as he fell , his friend yell at him , HIRE ME . the other one could not year _

Good friend : I cant hear u …

Bad friend , as he turn to skeleton : HIRE ME .

Good friend : yell : "I hire you "

_Suddenly, the skeleton that was falling began to crawl back up , and as the earth was closing we don't see if he make it out or not. _

_In the distant place , it seem like another planet , an energy like form , like hovering not like ancient , but more splendid . Take a form of a woman. _

_Walk to a man house , it seem he is some kind of a cop , or at least in that planet . we watch as she take a look at his house. _

_Pictures of his daughter and wife, they seem dead. He keep their stuff . _

_He don't seem fully human, he is like something else as well , … _

_The man is sitting under a tree, next to his house , as the woman approach him , and talk to him_

Woman : my condolence for your wife and daughter

Man : thank you ,hope you enjoyed the view in my house.

Woman : you knew I was in there?

Man: I know a lot of things.

Woman : so do I .

Man: I doubt .

Woman : me too .

Man: so hat planet are you from ?

Woman: what make you say that?

Man: no woman in right mind would dare enter my house ,

Woman : why is that ?

Man: I am marked , a rebel , in this place mean certain death.

Woman : rebel against what exactly ?

Man : show her with his hand, city with many thousands living there.

_The camera show us a city full of sex, crime , etc.._

Woman : you seem put a great deal in yourself to get away from all that.

_Man stay silent. As he walk to get inside his house. _

woman : you cant stay like this , between crushed bones, and sad hopes.

Man : you came all this way from whatever place you was , to give me lectures?

Woman : I came to give you something entirely different , …. If you are up to it

Man : lady , I think you should leave here. It is almost night , and they come in packs , and this is no place for you , this place is already doomed, you should get your self out , no one can help me

Woman : I am not here to help you ….. well not only you .

Man: wow , you are some kind of alien superhero or something …. Bye lady , nice to meet you.

_The woman wave her hand , and a light came out like a rainbow , and overwhelmed the man like hope , like divine hope . _

Man : what is this? Who are you lady?

Woman : not important who am I , but the most important is , WHO ARE YOU? …. And who you want to become .

Man : I don't know , I am simple man .

Woman : well simple man , you want to become something more?

Man : yes .

_As he look down , tired, beaten . his wife and daughter picture in his hands we can see tears dropping down. _

_The woman wave her hands , and she talk to him_

Woman : come with me then , let us give you some things to help you on the way

Man : on the way to where?

Woman : your destiny.


	4. Where it All Began

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 4: where it all began **

_The camera show us the woman walking , asking the man with her hand to follow her as he barely walk try to follow her holding that picture in his hand , the woman like feeling his suffering , _

Woman : don't be sad , or afraid , I promise things will be better

_As the man walk slowly to the door , the woman open the door, but it seem now like a doorway to another planet , or dimension , it is a different place .. the man stood amazed … looking to the light like it was heaven itself. _

Man : how ?

Woman : don't be afraid … come with me

_As the woman walk the door out , the man slowly following her . _

_We can not see on the other side , any other human , just well , surrounded by many beautiful trees. _

Woman : now Anorak , you want to become more ?

Anorak : you know my name?

Woman : told you I know many things.

Anorak : what are you offering ? and why me?

Woman : because with all that happened to you , with all the suffering , you did not give up hope , you fought for better. it wasn't just your wife and daughter that died that night is it?

Anorak : I lost everything .

Woman : your friend ! , your father , mother , sister…

Anorak : stop please …

Woman : others in this universe are losing too anorak . that is why I chose you , I chose you because you know loss, you understand it , you know what it mean to a good person.

Anorak ; it suck the good right off you .

Woman : and yet , it did not with you. Not all of it I suppose , or hope

Anorak : what do you want from me lady ?

Woman : I want you to help the others.

Anorak : what others ?

Woman : everyone !

_the camera show us the woman waving her hands, she show him glimpse of planets, each have wars, crime , people crying . loss ._

Woman : those people , they need your help Anorak.

Anorak : why ? I am simple man … I cant do this ? what can I do ?

Woman : give them hope

Anorak : hope wont help them , I know

Woman : it did for you.

Anorak : well not everyone is me lady.

Woman : exactly , and now you know why I chose you.

Anorak ,hopelessly walking around : look lady , I appreciate everything you are doing and …. Shown me … but what … what you want me to do ? I could not even protect my own family ..

_Woman wave her hand, a large waterfall appear with a lake below that have clear water. _

Woman : this place is the birthplace of all hope in the universe , this is where life began.

_The man walk in amaze , the place is soo beautiful , we can hear small angel voices in the background. _

Woman : let us have that talk about what can you be now . shall we?


	5. Hope is Kindled

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 5: Hope is kindled**

_The camera show us now the woman walking around a table of crystal, she touch it and everything glow ._

Woman : go on touch the glass.

Anorak : what will become of me?

Woman : I cant answer that , the light will go through you , you and only you will determine who you will become ,not me

_Anorak walk around the table , afraid , and happy same time . trying to touch it . _

Anorak: for you my darling …. _ As he look at the picture one more time , drop it on the floor , as the woman wave her hands, the picture turn and turn , and drop in the water. _

_Anorak touch the table , same time as the picture touch the water in that lake . _

_Suddenly the light explode from the table but we can see a wave of light entering his arms, through his body , same time , water assimilate that picture . _

_He is raised from the ground . as the woman raise her hands, he close his eyes. We can see a drop of tear in his eyes. _

Woman : now become who you are meant to be Anorak , Hope for this universe is kindled again , darkness will never prevail .

_The scene now switch back to weir waking from a dream , she was standing . _

Weir: I was dreaming? How ? what is happening to me ?

Atlantis : my initial scan say , you have around 60 % of your body functions now is human when we were on that planet you was 100 % replicator technology

Weir: they did something to me?

Atlantis : not possible

Weir: why you say that ?

_Atlantis show us behind her , there standing , the crew , _

Atlantis : they are experiencing the same .

Weir: the supernova changed us?

Atlantis : I have no idea.


	6. Follow the Light

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 6: Follow the light **

_The camera show us now Anorak on the floor , passed out . the woman standing meditating like talking to the light . _

_As Anorak is waking. she stop and walk to him _

Woman : welcome back Anorak

_Anorak barely opening his eyes try to sit and lean on a rock there after few moments he drop his hands on the floor , water from the lake rush to it enter his arm and appear getting absorbed by the body he get energy and stand up like nothing happened. _

Anorak : what happen? How ?

Woman : now you must choose your path Anorak .

Anorak : I feel great , but I don't remember much ! I mean , I don't know where I should even start .

Woman : it start by finding those people and helping them

_The woman wave her hand and a picture is shown on the table , a picture of Dr strange, Iron man , and the rest of the team_

Anorak : who are they

Woman : people , well extraordinary people , that need some Hope .

Anorak : wait , I don't know what happened to me I mean what can I offer them ?

Woman : you will know it time , for now , I can tell you this , you cant be afraid , there is nothing to be afraid off , trust the light , the light always guide you. You are more than you know Anorak . … your daughter is so proud of you.

_As she say those words and smile , she disappear , …. The man puzzled look to her almost sad…. _

Anorak : my daughter? Wait … where are you going ? what shall I do now?

_As she disappear , the man walk out from the cave , it is bright , suddenly , he is not on that planet anymore . _

_The scene now show us Atlantis , getting closer to that planet. _

Weir : any life sign?

Personnel : no mam , nothing barren planet , all destroyed. All that is left is the planet itself .

Weir: why would they save the planet , and die themselves, that make no sense if they want to take a stand and not flee the explosion

Atlantis : or maybe they had no time to run

Weir: the amount of ships destroyed here tell us otherwise, they took stand here .

_Weir, suddenly have a headache , _ _and nearly drop on the floor . _

Atlantis : get her to sick bay .

_In the sick bay , she almost wake she ask what happen _

Atlantis : you passed out .

Weir: what happen ?

Atlantis : it seem , you was in need of something you are neglecting now .

Weir: what need?

Atlantis : food ., water …. Etc… you are partly human now .

Weir : I ….. It been soo long , I don't …

_Atlantis she her a table next with some food on it ,_

Atlantis : don't worry , the rest of the crew now is eating as well

_As she was speaking , she look up , look puzzled . _

Weir : what is it?

Atlantis : strange , a light , small light just appeared on a section of the planet.

Weir : " follow the light" that is what strange told me .

Atlantis : shall I prepare for a more closer look?

Weir: by all means .


	7. Crystal Clear

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 7: Crystal Clear **

_Thunder , lighting , and heavy rain on the planet , the camera roam , nothing to see just ruins. Remnants of old life now turned to dust and bones. Nothing survived. Not even we can see a plant . just rocks , even volcanos. _

_Back to Atlantis _

Weir: locate and on screen , what are we dealing with.

Atlantis : my sensor detected a light on the surface for 3.4 seconds and then it disappeared.

Weir: just a light? The place is all lighting and thunder , your sensors could be wrong.

Atlantis : it was of biological nature .

Weir: oh…. In that case on screen

_Atlantis show on screen what seem to be what is left of a huge temple , but nothing around or surrounding the structure that have any biological signature . _

Weir: prepare a boarding party , and careful we are not replicators anymore , we will die if we are exposed to risk

Personnel : yes sir , will do.

_As a jumper leave Atlantis heading for the planet, it enter the stormy atmosphere , trembling inside the jumper , the personnel hesitate to take more risk and try to control it , at last they manage to land it near the structure _

Personnel : Atlantis , we have arrived.

_Wearing some protective suit, they exit the jumper , the weather is horrible they try to walk to the structure , and use some scan device._

Personnel : this is alfa team 1 , we have negative signature on any life form. The place seem to be in ruins , smoke and rubbles all over the place .

Weir: leave a mobile sensor unit there to measure and have a closer look , and leave that place .

Personnel : will do sir.

_As they are setting the device and powering it on , the personnel try to wipe his protective glass to see better because of the rain, he see something shiny in the distance. He approach it ._

Personnel : command ,I am seeing something glowing in the distance I am investigating .

Weir : take extra caution , we don't know what is friendly , or not.

Personnel : will do sir .

_As the personnel approach the location , he see a glowing crystal size of a basket ball. He hold it ,it glow more _

Atlantis : here it is the signature again.

Weir: it is the crystal , it contain a biological life form.

_As she approach the command she push a button and talk to the Personnel _

Weir: this is weir: bring it on board.

_As we see the jumper leave the planet , parts of the planet begin experiencing catastrophic volcano eruptions. All over _

Atlantis : I am detecting destabilization in the planet core . the planet will crumble soon and explode.

Weir : take us to safe distance NOW.

_We see Atlantis getting away as the jumper get in , as soon as she is a bit far we see the planet surface all crumble and then the planet just fall apart , to rubbles and magma , and explode. _

Weir: they somehow gave their life to protect this planet and then the planet is no more , sad and so much wasted life over nothing, did we get the crystal ?

Atlantis : getting it analyzed as we speak

Weir: anything we can know so far.

Atlantis : it is not of any of my diagnostic equipment are working on it , everything is turning negative.

Weir: so a life form that we can not communicate with it , nor scan it.

Atlantis : just about yes.

Weir: now what?

Atlantis : I don't know I am running every diagnostic I have on it . composition still unknown to me .

_Behind them , Loki stand .. and then speak _

Loki : I believe I can help

Weir : I am not sure you are supposed to be here .

Loki: I am sorry , but considering the circumstances. I believe we should trust each other.

Weir: I am sure that will not happen

Loki : I don't know what strange thing you experience from us from your past or future . but I don't think it is wise for a race like yours, with all the advancement you achieved , to hold us accountable for something we did not commit.

_Weir silent for a moment , the scene fade to the next chapter _


	8. What is the Opposite of ascended being ?

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 8: What is the Opposite of ascended being ?**

**_As the camera show us the control room , where Loki sit and Weir just stand and thinking. _**

**Weir: what help can you offer us at this point **

**Loki: not what you expect , but I can offer some light on the truth you might need. **

**Weir: what exactly happen to Thor?**

**Loki: Thor? How you know Thor? **

**Weir: let us say we are old friends. From a past time. **

**Loki : Thor died a long time ago. In a fierce battle **

**Weir: well I am sorry for that , really I am . **

**Loki : we are too. **

**Weir: so what truth you are talking about. **

**Loki: you cant engage the hyper drive , not to go where you want to go , it is impossible **

**Weir: how you know that ? **

**Loki : we tried it before , even with our technology , something or some other race , have more advance techs that we don't know about that prevent us from even going near that place. **

**Weir: where you suggest we go.**

**Loki : we first need to fix your hyper drive it happened to us before , we were stuck unless we fix it. **

**Weir: let us say we let you fix it , where we would go?**

**Loki: you don't get told what the truth is , you must be shown, and that is our intention to show you the truth . nothing more. **

_as the camera show us weir looking at Atlantis , she realize she don't have much choice in this and nod him to approve , as we see the Asgards working on a computer to fix the hyper drive , we see weir standing anxious next to Atlantis ._

Weir: you are aware what they are fixing?

Atlantis : they are changing some sub routine to the hyper drive complex, it seem our old conception of time and space is not accurate in this timeline , frankly I have no idea why they are doing what they does , but we need to wait and see

Weir : I believe we shall , I am just wondering what is that truth they are talking about .

Atlantis : I really hope it reveal something good .

Weir: why I have doubt in this

_They both look at each other and say nothing. As the city suddenly go to hyperspace . and disappear , in another place in the galaxy , the same planet we saw the skeleton on , the earth is in ashes. Trembling , nothing is holding , the priest we saw earlier is walking the earth checking everything . he encounter the good man we saw earlier , just standing on the cliff of a trembling and vast hole . _

_Priest : cheer my son , no room in this life for evil , you know that _

_Man: but he was my friend . how could this happen_

_Priest : darkness corrupt even the very good souls , try to keep yours intact my son_

Man : what will happen to us now?

Priest : now you rebuild , morn your dead, and move on. And try to keep sin out of your lives, or this will happen again.

_As they are talking far from them, the earth is moving , something coming out , the skeleton is out .. he have black aura around him , he stand , look up scream, and take a shape of a human with red eyes…. And then he disappear like transporting somewhere. In the background we hear , thx for the job my friend. _

_Back in space , Atlantis drop from hyperspace. Behind some sort of a moon._

Weir: why we are here?

Loki: I suggest you take a look on that planet , send a ship and look for yourself.

_As we see a jumper leaving Atlantis, it approach a planet nearby , _

Weir: on screen …

_The screen show weir face .. Atlantis face in horror. Everyone just stand still and look horrified…. The screen turn to show us the view , the entire planet , consumed by skeletons. _

Weir: what are those?

Loki: Descended beings , they were once humans.

Weir: you want to tell me they are humans? Those?

Loki : I am afraid so.., but now we must leave , they can detect us …

Weir : get us out of here

_As the city go to hyper space again … weir talking to loki_

Weir: what happen? , how this happen?

Loki : we are not really sure , but at some point , we were just exploring a solar system , we detected a planet , the same planet you saw now . full of humans…we did not interfere , but they were seem to live you call it life of not so much harmony we left the system , we came back few days later , passing through , we did not detect the same life signs, we looked they were all like this. And then we started detecting planets like this all over the galaxy ,

Weir: I saw skeletons buried in that planet we were on , they were dead not living like those.

Loki : we don't know any weapon that can kill those creatures, we tried. Some we seen survive the vacuum of space even

Atlantis : in our reality , we had Ascended beings, now we have descended ones

Loki: ascended ? what you mean by that

Weir: angel like creature , once human , evolve into some kind of energy like race… called Ascended being.

Loki: as I understand , you are from a different reality? That is quite interesting …

Weir: yes our reality was altered by the reality stone

_Loki eyes just got stuck like he was freeze. _

Loki : did you say the reality stone?

Weir: you know of the stones?

Loki : forbidden to talk about .. dangerous …

Weir: why ?

Loki: they cause much destructions , and even the most incredible techs can not foreseen there effects .

Atlantis : I have something to say

_Everyone look at her and listen_

Atlantis : I believe what ever we try to do , we are stuck in this … new … reality , if what they are saying is true , and they are Descended beings, mean we should explore the possibility of …

Weir: the opposite might be true too

Atlantis : the ancients, they could be here

Atlantis : I believe the city exist in a time bubble ,but the reality stone , I don't know

Loki: ancients?

Weir: our pple

Atlantis : I think we should try to reach the ancient city in this time line.

_As the scene fade, the city go to hyper space. , back on that planet , the newly taken form human , begin to walk , he shape shift to his old look again , and walk to his friend _

Bad guy : told you I will be ok

Good guy: Man you are alive ? how ?

_He run to his friend, and hug him as we can see his friend eyes glow in red , and the scene fade to the next chapter_


	9. A Familiar Face

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 9: A familiar Face ?**

_The camera now begin to roam around Atlantis in hyperspace , and then enter the city halls_

Weir: Atlantis ..

Atlantis : yes .. I am here

Weir: any chance we can wake up merlin?

Atlantis : he is still dormant . no change to his status yet.

Weir: I wonder about the Pegasus galaxy , what happen to that galaxy in this reality , and how it affected this .

Atlantis : I have no idea , but good point , but you think we can risk another yet enemy , we are facing undying skeletons in this galaxy , you think we need the wraith?

Weir : you are probably right , but we need to know , can we send a probe to that galaxy maybe a known planet we know .. Taylah planet maybe .

Atlantis: I do suggest against this but I am able to do that .

_As she speak the city drop from hyperspace , launch a probe, the probe go to hyperspace , then the city go to hyperspace as well_

Atlantis : we have arrived to the floating point of the ancient city .

Weir : any sign?

Atlantis : none , nothing . but there is a planet here we don't have it on our database.

Weir: any life sign?

Atlantis : Humans , only 1 signature

Weir: 1 ? sure?

Atlantis : yes it is located here in this temple like structure

_Atlantis show on screen a Chinese look temple , where we don't see the human but we see a shuttle descending nearby and weir herself is on the team_

_They approach the temple, as they approach , they seem to go through a force field they all have a headache. And nearly drop on the floor. _

_A man go out from the temple and see them he don't speak to them , he is kind of excited . and went inside running. _

Weir: wait … we are here to talk…

_But the man continue running inside and the team go after him . _

_They enter the temple, huge inside , at first, they all look around , status of buddha , and other statues. But no sign of the human. _

Weir: hello ?... we are here to talk only don't be afraid!

_In the shadows , a familiar face appear , but don't speak to them , he is walking he don't seem entirely human , it is Daniel. _

Weir: Daniel ?

Daniel : you know me ? thank god !

Weir: what happen , how did this happen?

Daniel : I don't know , I honestly been trying to figure this out the past 12 hours ,but I really don't know what happen , 1 minute I was in my lab , reading , I went up walk through the door going out and find myself in this place .

Weir: no light show nothing?

Daniel : maybe I got transported. I don't know but for some reason I am here.

_As they are speaking , weir see a light emerge behind the huge buddha statue, and then disappear. It resemble exactly the one she saw on the first planet we saw . _

Weir: did you see that?

Daniel :what ? where ?

Weir: behind the statue .

_Daniel look but there is nothing there_

Weir: you did not see anything unusual in this place?

Daniel : nothing , I was just looking around all the time , I could not even find a single writing on any wall , any piece of information , nothing .

Weir: Daniel , I don't know how to tell you this, but we are in a different reality

Daniel : different dimension ?

Weir: I don't think so , it is a whole different reality not dimension.

Daniel : so !... basically what changed.

_We see weir look at him , and say nothing as the camera fades, and we see him on the city meeting room sitting , and is amazed. _

Daniel: but we have no guaranty I come from the right reality you all are from. It could be a different one

Weir: still you are the closest thing we found so far .

Daniel : so what is the plan , what now?

Atlantis : if I may say something., from the beginning of our arrival , we did some series of decision , for now they seem to be anticipated. The light on that planet you saw Dr weir , the skeletons too , then meeting the Asgards, then eventually , finding you , not to mention the revelation of Dr strange who asked us to follow the light .

Daniel : follow the light?

Weir: yeah he appeared to me and say that I should trust the light.

Daniel : are you positive these are his words?

Weir : yea does they mean anything to you?

Daniel hold the book in his hands : you remember I told you I was reading a book when it all happened to me the book is called karma Taj

Weir: any mention in that book of the light we speak off?

Daniel: it was not what inside that interest me but the author himself , well how he died … or disappeared .

Weir: what about it.

Daniel : the author of the book speak of ancient divinity , it was written as per the historian 500 years AD, it was translated and put in a book , the language describe heaven and angels, and the presence of the divine light that guide us all ….. but in the end he describe that our " evolution" will be at the end of a road guided bye the ultimate Light.

Daniel : at first I thought he is talking none cense as most of the historian , but then he describe this . huge place where the gods meet, … place maybe … like.

Atlantis : like the place we find you in.

Daniel : place where the gods meet .. exactly , the statues. And then he said , you don't seek the light , the light seek you trust in the light you will live forever.

Weir: I saw a light down in that place that no one else saw.

Daniel: but listen to this , that author , as per the pple that was there in that time , describe that he was in his office reading , then he just disappear, no trace.

Atlantis : something took him maybe?

Daniel : I think the place down may hold some answers we need to find . finding me s also a part of a dark puzzle I don't know how to see yet.

Weir: yeah but why you , only you. And how it is connected to dr strange.

Daniel : I don't know yet. But I am thinking we being here is a message we need to find .

Atlantis : my long range sensors are detecting a ship coming a light speed toward this place.

Weir: any chance we know who ?

Atlantis : it resemble the signature of the ship we first encounter .

Weir: I think we should continue this conversation in a different place

Daniel: just engage clock

Atlantis : clock techs don't work in this reality

_At this point Loki enter the room , and say _

Loki: I believe we can help .

_Weir look at Atlantis and node approval, as the Asgards work in the lab , they seem to change something, the shields of Atlantis change color , and shape from a sphere to a bubble and then back to sphere . _

Loki : it is done .

Weir: it will be bad if things don't work and they can detect us

Loki: we did not give you any reason to doubt our capabilities. Our lives are on the stake as well

Weir: true. We shall know in a few moments

_The mystery ship emerge from hyperspace and start scanning the planet and we see her sending out a probe _

Weir: any sign they are detecting us?

Atlantis : so far nothing .but they seem to look on the planet for something

Weir looking at Daniel : or someone

Daniel : how can they know I was there to look for me ?

Weir: I don't know but my guess this place have a sensor and we trigger it when we first arrived here

Atlantis : I detected no techs in the area when we arrived.

Loki : excuse me but we might be of an assistance here, we have noticed before this dilemma in the detection , we could not understand how , till recently on that planet , we saw the beacons .

Weir: what beacons I saw none of those

Loki : a beacon in that place is a interdimensional sensor

Atlantis : that can not be detected by sensors

Loki: but by the provocation of …

Atlantis : light speed.

Loki : exactly

Weir : so basically we can not detect they detect us?

Loki : now that we know what they are we can conjure a counter method to disable it .

Daniel: I am sorry how can you disable interdimensional objects

Weir: phase bomb

_Everyone go quiet , for a moment as the scene show us the face of Loki getting worry , Atlantis as well , as the camera show us the ship finish her scan , and the launch to hyperspace again the scene fade to the next chapter _


	10. The Script

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 10: The script**

_It has been a time since our last meeting with on the ship , we see Atlantis in hyperspace, everyone looking busy working , Daniel reading and working on his computer , as well as Loki and his team helping in the engineering room._

Weir : good morning

Daniel : uhh, good morning to you too , is it morning already?

Weir: I think so , hard to know these times , what are you working at?

Daniel : manuscript I found in the archives of Atlantis it seem to be written in a different language or dialect.

Weir: what is interesting ? this ship have huge knowledge

Daniel : well it is not the script that interest me only , but it is the author

Weir: who is the author?

Daniel : Merlin.

_Weir come close to Daniel and look at the script , all in alien language _

Weir: what is all this , it is like nothing I seen before , and I seen a lot

Daniel : it is ancient language , and it is coded.

Weir: why an ancient will encode his own language that only ancient can read?

Daniel : so even other ancients cant read it. And that is why I was interested in this , but all I can find till now is this DA114 recurring over and over this page and this page.

Weir : hmm , Directive A114

_At the moment weir say those words, Atlantis appear in front of her _

Atlantis : where did you find that file?

Daniel: in your archive um why ?

Atlantis : this directive is not intended to be read , released or known to you

Weir: why is that?

Atlantis : it was locked by Merlin . he did say to me to tell you , that this directive is for the best .

Weir: Atlantis , what is that directive ? we need to know

Atlantis : I am sorry , I cant ,

Weir: you do know how hard it is to understand all this , at least don't make us think that the only person that we can trust with our lives, is lying and hiding on us ,

Atlantis : but..

Weir : we are not asking you to betray merlin , we are asking you to explain to us what is happening .

_Atlantis silent for a moment ,and then she wave her hands. The room turn to a hologram with a Infinity symbol rotating in the middle _

Daniel: continuity symbol , this is….

Atlantis: yeah it is, and as you know Merlin has been studying the effect of the time jumping we made from ages till now

Weir: yeah he told us some points in time were locked and then it was forbidden to go back.

Atlantis : at first we thought it was the result of the big bang , ripple effect . or maybe we changed something .

Weir; yeah he told us , and in the end it will be impossible to travel further .

Atlantis : yes , but then , this will cease to exist and the line will be…

Daniel: broken , the timeline itself will cease.

_We see the infinity symbol break_

Atlantis : in every permutation he ran , it was same result , the end of everything. Everything will simply stop existing.

Weir: that is absurd how can this be what happen

Atlantis : Merlin tried taking this matter to the council , but he was rejected on the base that time will correct itself , and his model is wrong .

Weir: is he?

Atlantis: frankly , even he was not sure till recently , the stones , when they were used.

_The model changed and gave ripples_

Daniel : the ripple effect.

Atlantis : yeah , using the stones however did not change the ultimate result , the end .

Weir: yeah you can not change the flow .of a river …

Daniel : but if you create enough ripples.

Atlantis : that was his idea. And he spent Many , hundreds of years , studying every permutation you can think off

Daniel : and ?

Atlantis: we discovered something disturbing .

Weir: the first anomaly

Atlantis: yes.

Daniel : first anomaly ? what are you talking about?

Weir: the first time reality was changed.

Atlantis : the big bang

Daniel : you witnessed the big bang?

Weir: long story , but they caused the big bang

Daniel: they caused…. The big … um How?

Atlantis : different reality , but it caused ripples in reality itself

Daniel : it changed the reality

Weir: we have changed.

Weir: what you mean ?

Daniel : don't you see? The change that was made back with that reality changed everything including us .

Atlantis : I don't get you .

Daniel : look here in the script , he talk , well I thought it was a code , it seem just information that can be understood if you have the right knowledge from outside the script

Daniel : here he talk about line broken , then he talk about correcting the line will erase the words . … and what are the words in this line?

Atlantis : us .

_A silent broke for like a minute and then they are all back to the meeting room talking . _

Weir: so correcting the reality will erase us? Are you sure?

Daniel : you don't understand , the existence of us, our existence is doomed to end . merlin could not find one single permutation where the outcome is different .

Weir: so there is no point ?

Daniel : I think , …. I think merlin found a solution , something to correct us , and survive.

Weir: but this? What is all this ?

Atlantis : maybe merlin saw something in this reality that we should discover in order to correct the timeline.

Daniel : not correct .. delete .

Weir: delete? Delete the timeline? That will kill us too

Daniel : Atlantis can you run a multiphase calculation on the number of realities that merlin saw and they had big bang and not?

Atlantis : 6 million and 14 realities eventually they stopped since they are all same .

Daniel: same like what?

Atlantis: with big bang or without

Daniel: can we see a graph

_Atlantis wave her hand and a graph is shown like sinus _

Weir: and merlin did not see this?

Atlantis : see what?

Daniel: everything in the universe is in harmony , think of everything like opposite Atlantis

Weir: ying and yang.

Atlantis : I still don't get it

Daniel: see in each reality that had a big bang, had a adjacent reality that did not have it .

Atlantis : yes but those realities were dead realities no life .

Weir: that was we meant by Ying and Yang with and

Daniel : without life.

_Atlantis just look at the graph and wave her hands. And the graph just rippled. And everything got messed up _

Atlantis : oh dear,

Weir: I think merlin knows this . he knew what he had done .

Daniel: how can you fix things like that

Atlantis : I don't know

Weir: what ever merlin was thinking , I am sure it is related to this reality .

Daniel : how can you be sure?

Weir: the scrambling of your data , that consist with our findings. It is like

Atlantis : planned.

Daniel : he knew all this ?

Weir: it is like he saw what will happen and gave us all the information we need to understand .

Daniel: you mean the script is not coded?

Weir: I mean the script is right , but the information is scattered.

Atlantis : through time .

Weir: we will not understand them fully , unless the right time come .

_As everyone look at each other as the ship continue to go to hyperspace. And the scene fade to the next chapter_


	11. Equation of Bio-Mechanical

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 11: Equation of Bio-Mechanical**

_The scene begin inside the ship , as Atlantis seem to work with Loki on some calculation , Daniel is working reading the script . and Weir walking by _

Weir: anything new in the scripts?

Daniel : not that I am able to understand at this point . just random words

Weir: you do understand what we are humans now, our replicators based molecules are gone

Daniel : yes Atlantis told me that .. it is weird . I don't know how to put it other way.

Weir: is that anything that mention this issue in the scripts?

Daniel: um not that I am aware off , but some I did find an Equation I don't know if I am right , but it seem …

" _wave his hands to a screen to show her"_

Weir: that does not make a lot of sense to me .

Daniel : not to me too .

_As they are talking Atlantis and Loki walk in _

Atlantis : I think the updated hyperdrives are working better now , 24 % additional speed, and the clock is working fine as well .

Weir: that is good to hear. Where are we heading now

Loki : I have located a small planetary system , remote from this galaxy , at the edge .

_He wave his hands, and on screen it show a planetary system with 2 suns, many planets and one is glowing . _

Loki: this planet seem to be quite peaceful , and support life , our initial scans show no signs of intelligent life on it .

Atlantis : I think that place can serve ass good place to set up a base of operation since we need to start planning ahead.

Weir: I agree. When we will arrive their?

Atlantis : in few minutes we will drop out , and scan for more detailed information before we dock in .

Weir: great news at least we are on track , small but good news.

_She smile and nod and walk around the table in that place. As we see the face of Loki looking at Daniel _

Loki: who wrote this formula?

Daniel : uh.. we did not write it . it was in the script , we could not understand it either. You… understand anything in it?

Loki: this is pretty advance technology , I only seen something like that in a race we once encounter .

Weir: race ? where?

Loki: in another galaxy , and long time ago , they were called I think the NOX.

_Everyone just look at each other , and Atlantis seem to be happy _

Loki : you seem familiar with them

Weir: we have encountered the NOX in our timeline , we don't know them from this reality though

Loki: this formula I suppose is calculating the transformation of molecular and biological parts

_And the wave his hand , the formula break_

Loki : and a mechanical part , as equal and transferable phase entities.

Daniel : can we please have it in more English way?

Atlantis : it talk about transfer between mechanical parts and biological parts

Daniel : mean replicator to human?

Loki: anything machine to biological and vise versa.

Atlantis : but if those calculation right it will require a HUGE amount of energy to do so

Weir: supernova like amount ?

_Everyone look at each other like they understand now how this happen before and they done it _

Daniel : so you saying the NOX are responsible of you… being you now? Why ?

Loki : I don't recall the NOX have such technology , they did not seem to be interested in that kind technology .

Weir: you know where we can find those NOX in this reality?

Loki: our last communication was made in a galaxy with a stargate system on this planet

_He show it on the screen hologram in the middle of the table ._

Daniel: I think we should settle in first , I don't think it is a good idea to go in with no planning.

Weir: I agree , we set in first and we will go from here

_As Atlantis drop from hyperspace , she begin to descend to that planet and land on water, the planet seem to have some sort of alien creatures on land , and water like fish like. _

_The scene end with the view of 2 suns in the sky of that planet , some sort of weird birds are flying above , as we see weir on a balcony drinking something and breathing the scene fade to the next chapter _


	12. Opehios

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 12: Opehios**

_The scene begin , we are seeing the planet , the trees look more huge than earth . and we see jumpers flying around , and then underwater. _

Weir: everything is set ?

Atlantis : the teams are gathering the data, we set up many sensors, on lands, in water and in space, we are almost done

Weir: great to hear, 8 days now it will be a good thing to start relaxing a bit .

Atlantis: yes, you are right , the team need a rest , I have instructed them to start taking shifts off .

Weir: maybe we enjoy the land a bit ,

_Atlantis smile , and nodes and disappear. _

Daniel : Loki you have a moment ?

Loki: sure .. what may I help you with?

Daniel : I was thinking of that planet you said about the stargate system , you remember the address?

_Loki type it in front of him as Daniel look at it and just silent_

Loki : what is wrong ?

Daniel : I know that address, it is a planet I remember from the time I was an ancient .

Weir: anything new?

Daniel : um , yeah , Loki just gave me the address of that planet . .. um we cant go there

Weir: why?

Daniel : I remember that planet was off limit to us as an ancient , and Emma did not tell me why , or she did I forgot .

Weir: that was our best shot you telling me now we should drop it?

Daniel : I am saying we should take it under consideration

Weir: what is that planet anyway .

Loki: it is a planet that orbit a small dwarf sun , on the edge here. It is called OPehios

Atlantis : land of the dead, in ancient that word mean land of the dead.

Weir: so an ascended being , don't want you to go to the land of the dead.. and the universe is full of dead skeletons that roam the planets. See anything weird here?

Atlantis : you think they are related?

Weir: I don't know but I think we need to know .

Atlantis : I agree with your idea , but still we are risking too much

Daniel : actually we can make this work

Weir : how ?

Daniel : we drop of hyperspace here and use the stargate to travel near that planet here …

_He show on the map _

Daniel : and then we can use the jumper to travel near that system , if there is anything that is tracking us , he wont find us.

Weir: get a team ready

_As they are speaking they are dialing the gate but when the gate engage it make huge sound. They are all surprised. And then the gate shutdown ._

Loki , I am afraid , the gate system in your ship is inadequate for traveling in this universe.

Atlantis : I am detecting damage in the gate capacitors. We will require time to repair.

Weir: any other ideas ?

_The scene fade and come back again in Daniel lab_

Weir: any more information you found yet?

Daniel : um… no not really , I am looking for something in the archives that remind me about that place , and why it was off limit.

Weir: well keep us posted if you come across anything useful .

Daniel : actually , I have a question , in this reality , any idea what happen to the Goaoold?

Weir: not really , we have no idea , we did not come across any evidence of their existence.

Daniel : that is pretty weird don't you think ? considering you know the parasitic nature of them .

Weir: maybe they don't exist in this reality

Daniel: um… maybe but I really have my doubts.

_Back in the control room _

Loki : we are in process of repairing the damage to your stargate as we speak

Weir: what you think happened to the stargate when we activate it.

Loki : it seem your stargate is regulate to work on different subspace frequency . it caused the wormhole to collapse.

Weir: how can the wormhole be established at first place if they are not synched?

Loki : I think your stargate connected to a different stargate then the one intended to.

Weir: on another planet?

Loki : dimension. But the power fluctuation was not made to handle such connection it caused it to collapse as we seen.

Daniel entering : you mean that for a brief moment we could connect our startgate to a stargate in our reality?

Loki: I am not sure if it is your reality but what I am sure is that it connected to a stargate to the nearest dimension that have same frequency , and there is no guaranty it is your reality or not .

Daniel : I think this is what is meant us to find by merlin , not the planet itself , but this …

Weir: we can not risk using the stargate to travel to another dimension and how you expect us to dial back?

Loki: interdimensional lock is actually possible to be locked . but we need to have a special crystal .

Daniel : this one?

_Daniel wave his hand and show on a hologram what he found on his tablet , a form of crystal half violet half blue. _

Loki: yes.

Weir: where can we find this crystal?

Daniel : valhala , temple of the sun

Loki: that place don't exist in our database.

Daniel : it is not in this reality .

Weir: it is in ours.

_The screen fade to the meeting room _

Weir: so in order to get the crystal we need to cross over to the other side , put the crystal and how to get it here

Loki: I will need to send a member from my team with you so we can make the necessary modification to the stargate in question

Daniel : I have to admit this is crazy we have a good chance we don't , or can not go back here.

Atlantis : is it possible to move this city to that reality ?

Loki: that will require a huge amount of energy

Weir: what merlin wanted us to find or do , is in this reality for some reason , now we are going back.

Atlantis : we all go get the crystal and we get back.

Weir: what is the point of going back if we can cross over.

Atlantis : maybe that what merlin want us to do .

Daniel: I think we did not think all our options. Going to another dimension is one thing , risking all this is another

Atlantis : I am detecting a surge of power in a distant system

Weir: what sort of surge? where?

Atlantis : Opehios , a radiation came from the planet the energy signature is remarkably close to an infinity stone

_Everyone go silent , they are confused as we seen footage of the planet shattering energy red in color …. _


	13. the interdenominational Plan

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 13: **interdimensional Plan

_As Atlantis and Loki trying to figure out what is happening on that planet, Weir talking to Daniel . _

Weir: you think this whole idea of getting this crystal is the right move ? cant we find it in this reality ?

Daniel: I only know the earth history , that involved Thor and his race . that crystal is not just a crystal

Weir: what you mean ?

Daniel : that crystal belong to the Asgard race and contain energy from the infinity stone .

Weir: the power stone? Mean she is a super charged crystal?

Daniel: as per the tales of Asgards, this stone was given to the Asgards by lord Bore many milenia ago as a power source but … In this book here … I found this inscription on the bottom of the page.

Weir: what are those?

Daniel :they are symbols in ancient maya to indicate the word : Alive.

Weir: the crystal is alive?

Daniel : I think the crystal is similar to a computer , have a lot of energy but have conscience where and what to use it for .

Weir: but we might find it if we found the Asgards , I mean the ancient planet of their origin like in our reality .

Daniel: you don't understand , the crystal is a result of a series of events , that they did not happen in this reality , and it did in ours.

Daniel: I think what Merlin is trying to do… I understand now

Weir: what?...

As they are talking the scene fade to the meeting room .

Daniel : I believe Merlin knew , that 1 there is an impossible chance, to be able to save our reality , or other realities…. With events that happen in 1 reality .

Weir: what you mean?

Daniel : mean merlin studied realities right , and he know events from 1 reality is not enough to save either. They all end with the status we seen . in his graph… a straight line that mark the end of time itself .

Daniel: so he devised a strategy that consist of interdimensional event gathering . mean we gather what we need from each dimension till we have enough to make an event to make a difference

Loki entering the room : I think I have a solution , not the one you are looking for but a feasible solution

_the scene fade to the meeting room where Atlantis stand the light is dark and she is beginning a presentation _

Atlantis : taking into consideration what Daniel has said about the interdimensional plan , Loki and I swept the database for any reference of dimensional travel , and we found this .

_As Atlantis wave her hand , the center of the meeting table show a hologram of a suit_

Atlantis : as per the archives, this suit is equipt to interdimensional travel safely without using the stargate system , it use phase jump processor

Daniel : what is that ?

Atlantis : close to what colonel carter experienced back in the time she phase jumped her lab.

Daniel: but that was random. How can we make sure it was our reality

Atlantis : we don't know at the moment , but it was found in a remote lab , registered in the archives under a strange name that mean : "Research for allies"

Weir: anyone here find this a new plan?

Daniel : it is like merlin let us more than bread crumbs this time .

Atlantis : I agree , but the suit operation system , and the lab itself is not hooked to my system , or core , any information there is private .

Loki: I believe a comprehensive search of that lab is in order to understand where we are .

Weir: I agree .

_The scene fade to Daniel going through the stuff in the lab_ .

Weir: Any luck?

Daniel : not really , just reading mostly common stuff , but there is an interesting thing .

Weir: what ?

Daniel: according to the archives in here , only 1 file has been opened 5 times, and when I open the file , it is just a tale of the time of Asgards.. a children tale on earth.

Weir: what does it say

Daniel : it talk about a voyage of an Asgard called " the voyages of Odin"

_The scene fade into the next chapter as everyone look at Daniel_


	14. The Voyages of Odin

Battle of the three galaxies Apocalypse

**Chapter 14: **the Voyages of Odin

_The scene start with Daniel reading a book on his bunk at his room , the room look a bit like an earthly room, full of books a small laptop on a small desk and a chair , Daniel seem a bit taken by the book , the camera show it is named :" the Meta Of Gods" it seem written in golden , and look from the cover to be an old book. _

_The scene switch to Atlantis, she is standing in a large hall , looking out to the planet , we can almost mistaken the outside with earth , as weir appear in the room with a tablet , and notice her in the room ._

**Weir: **you seem busy !

Atlantis : actually I am running configurations and simulation , but thx for noticing.

Weir: I know you are trying your best. Look I am sorry I did not mean to mean it like that

Atlantis look frustrated to weir: I know that , I am doing my best under the circumstances things are difficult to assimilate all this .

Weir: we always seem drifted.

Atlantis : it is like we are out of control , we are just here….. for the ride, like our destinies are set , and we can do nothing. All the knowledge of the ancients, everything we encounter , and still , nothing… we are like puppets in the hands of something , or someone .

Weir: I have the same feeling , I don't know actually how we got in this mess,

Atlantis: do we even know what is the mess even?

Weir: …. No ….. but I have this feeling we are on the right course despite that.

Atlantis : not me , I have no idea where all this is going to lead us , but I know one thing.

Weir: what is that?

Atlantis : I will do everything I can to stop anyone from getting hurt.

Weir smiling : I know you will . I just hope you don't have to.

_As she say that , we see Daniel entering the hall _

Daniel : um…. I think I might find something here a long shot but I don't know what else to get from these tales so far

Atlantis : what is that you found

Daniel: not found actually , just read it and remember something , like a tingling in my memory

Weir: first may I ask what are those tales they are talking about?

Daniel : um , … they are tales that speak of ODIN before he became a GOD , his father sent him on a quest . a long quest where he will face 5 challenges and return a king if he is worthy

Weir: what kind of challenges

Daniel : just stories that speak of ODIN first went to a desert and met a spirit in his sleep and the spirit gave him a riddle of LIFE of solve , and he did ,

Weir: what riddle ?

Daniel : it does not say , just say a riddle , … um… and the second one was facing an ICE giant , who fought him for 14 days.

Daniel : the third is facing the giant dog of HELL . and removing his head.

Daniel : the fourth is climbing the highest mountain , facing storms, and ice ,to meet with a fortune teller to seal his destiny as a king

Daniel : and the last one is …. Turning off a SUN.

Weir: turning off a sun ?

Daniel: well it is metaphorical…. I think , but I have no idea what the metaphor suggest to

Atlantis : so what is your memory on these tell you ?

Daniel: the tales speak of ODIN the man , how he became a GOD , by stepping up with his power , after he finish each task. So he become more and more powerful

Atlantis : ok so ?

Daniel : the starting point of ODIN was not to defeat anyone , it was to meet a spirit that gave him a riddle

Weir: ok so?

Daniel : in a desert . like place .

Atlantis: I am not following .

Daniel: well , ODIN did not start as a GOD , he became one at the end , but I am interested to ask 1 question

_Everyone silent waiting him to ask_

Daniel: to a man , a normal man back then , what does it look like a spirit ? or an angel?

Weir: … an ancient?

Daniel: that is what I was thinking .

Atlantis : so he met an Ancient , and that ancient gave him power?

Daniel: she gave him a riddle , and when he answer right she gave him or made him something.

Weir: okay , so … all we need to know now is the place .

Atlantis: actually something popup now

Daniel : what …. What you mean ?

Atlantis : desert like planet , or place , that have an ancient. And powerful enough one too

Daniel : more powerful than Merlin ?

Atlantis : way much powerful

Daniel: where is that place and who is the Ancient

Atlantis: it is not just an Ancient , he is something called AVATAR .

_The scene fade to the meeting room where Atlantis is explaining the Avatar_

Atlantis : well According to my database , many millions of years ago , an Ancient was melding in a far away galaxy when he saw a light come out from a planet ,

he was not alone , the archives talk about another life form on that planet , but either the archives are incomplete , or they are missing something , because it say only that this particular ancient was punished or banished on that planet , never to leave.

It does not say why.

Daniel: well , the ancient don't just do that , they have a few rules that you can not break , either he tried to interfere with something , or

Atlantis: no , I don't think that is it.

Daniel: uh.. you said the archives are incomplete , how you know ?

Atlantis: I am not sure but I think the ancient were very strict in mentioning other ancients that interfere, it would have been mentioned many times or have a reference .

Daniel: well I don't know what else could get an ancient to be punished or banished.

Weir: oma was punished for helping a Goaoold no?

Atlantis : you think there is a Goaoold on that planet? annnubis?

Daniel : in this reality ? …..

_They all look at eachother ,fearing that this is right , frustrated. And the scene fade to the next chapter_


End file.
